


Romeo's Plea

by chevalierene



Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [1]
Category: Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalierene/pseuds/chevalierene
Summary: Benvolio and Mercutio are worried after not having heard from Romeo in a few days.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Guess the Author round One





	Romeo's Plea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Takarazuka prompt for maximum of 500 words using the phrase "Please come and bail me out"

Benvolio and Mercutio hadn’t heard from Romeo for at least a few days. They were starting to get worried especially since it was rumored that he was hanging around House Capulet. But after the masked ball there’s no way that he would ever want to go back to the Capulets. 

_Or would he?_

A knock at the door drew Benvolio from his thoughts and he opened the door to reveal Friar Lawrence’s messenger boy.

“Are you Master Benvolio of House Montague?” The messenger asked. 

Benvolio nodded. “I am.”

“I have a letter from Romeo Montague.”

Mercutio suddenly appeared behind Benvolio, peeking around his shoulder. “A letter from Romeo? Maybe he’ll finally tell us where he’s been.”

Benvolio accepted the letter from Friar Lawrence’s messenger boy and closed the door. Mercutio was impatient as Benvolio waited until they were both seated at the kitchen table before breaking the seal on the parchment and unfolding its contents.

Benvolio’s brow furrowed as he read through the letter silently, making Mercutio suffer with great anticipation.

“Well??? What does our cousin say?”

Benvolio sighed and muttered something under his breath as he thrust the letter in Mercutio’s direction who took it immediately.

“ ‘My dearest companions,

I hope this letter finds you well. I am certain you have wondered where I have been the last few days. Would you believe, the strangest thing happened! I am engaged! No, in fact, I am now married! To Juliet Capulet! She is the love of my life and while I would have shown my face sooner to you in shame I am afraid that I have found myself in an unfortunate situation and will need 500 ducats. Please come and bail me out!

Your friend, Romeo’ ”

The two of them were silent.

“Wait he _married_ a Capulet?! We should let him rot.” Mercutio sneered.

“Romeo is our cousin. We cannot abandon him.” Benvolio said loyally.

Mercutio sighed. “I guessss.”

\---

Enclosed with the letter was the place where they were to meet with the 500 ducats. Benvolio and Mercutio waited no more than a minute before a Capulet lackey they did not know appeared. Romeo was nowhere in sight.

“You have the goods?” The Capulet sneered.

“You have our Romeo?” Benvolio countered.

The Capulet motioned over his shoulder at a nearby inn. Benvolio looked in that direction and saw Romeo bound to the railing.

“What did he do to you?” Mercutio asked the Capulet.

“I was hired by Tybalt to track him down since Tybalt found out he married Juliet. But he offered me money and I can’t say no to that.”

“I see.” Benvolio said.

500 ducats and an apology later Romeo was freed from the railing of the inn. Benvolio and Mercutio gave him a stern look with folded arms as soon as they were back home.

“Well, Romeo,” Benvolio said. “What did you learn from this?”

“Never get married with empty pockets.”

Mercutio and Benvolio both sighed hopelessly.


End file.
